


black coffee and cafe mocha

by Jeongchan_enthusiast



Series: yang jeongin/bang chan/ kim woojin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Café, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Polyamory, chan and woojin own a cafe, chan and woojin were in a relationship before they met jeongin, jeongin is adorable, most adorable thing i've written, polyamorius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongchan_enthusiast/pseuds/Jeongchan_enthusiast
Summary: yang jeongin orders a black coffee everyday but what happens when he is confronted about why?





	black coffee and cafe mocha

“you’re really cute and short and you buy a cup of back coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something?”  
\- inspired by this writing prompt 

at exactly 07:55 every morning chan makes the same black coffee for the same adorable high schooler who sits at the back table of the small cafe that somehow always smelt of fresh bread even when nothing had been made that day. Chan at first was impressed that the young boy drank black coffee but soon came to the conclusion that the boy hated it. From the serving counter chan had a perfect view of the boy who pulled strange faces after taking a single sip of the coffee he paid £2.44 every day for. Chan had also came to that conclusion from the fact that the younger never ever finished the whole small cup. This continued for 2 months before chan decided he was going to ask the boy.

The small boy who was dressed in his school uniform with his tie slightly crooked smiled at chan who was building up the courage to ask the boy if he wanted something different today. “can I get a black coffee please” he asked. “are you sure? Maybe something sweeter today?” chan asked the boy who was now taken aback from the question. “ah no, its alright thanks” jeongin tried to say while sounding mature but failed which then gave chan the impression that he was trying to impress someone however the only people in the cafe at that time was chan and his boyfriend woojin who was another barrister. “sure. Woojin can you make a black coffee please” chan asked even though he was stood right next to the machine and woojin took the hint chan was throwing at him. Woojin and chan had spoken about the boy who could not be too much younger than themselves. 

“im afraid the machine is not working right now, are you sure you don’t want anything else?” woojin asked the boy who was too shy to ask for anything else and both boys could tell so they recommended him something instead. “how about a café mocha?” he agreed only because he had no clue what that was. The only thing he actually knew what it was is the black coffee. Woojin smiled at chan before making the drink. Woojin added a heart on top of the mocha with chocolate and placed it on a table super close to the counter. 

“i never managed to catch your name the whole two months you have been coming here” chan said to the boy who was surprised by the sudden question. “jeongin. Yang jeongin” the boy said and decided to take a sip of the drink he was trying for the first time. “well im chan and this is my boyfriend woojin” woojin and chan then sat down at the table sitting across from jeongin. “so why did you order black coffee for two months straight?” woojin asked the boy who by now was blushing badly. “i think you were trying to impress someone by acting more mature and ordering black coffee. Am I right?” chan asked as he saw the younger was thinking about what to say. Jeongin at that point could only nod. “so who were you trying to impress?” woojin asked in his calming voice that makes anyone trust him. Again jeongin blushed more than he already was. “you, I like the both of you but when I found out that you were dating I realised that I would never get a chance, im sorry” jeongin said and stood up before the others could react and he walked out of the door. 

The next day jeongin didn’t come to the store he had become accustomed to and was too shy to find another cafe. The cafe was quite popular with students that went to jeongins school and it was rush hour when chan heard something. “jeongins been acting strangely” a boy said while chan was making their drinks. “i know he never comes here any more, whats up with that?” the other asked. “i just wish he would tell us things, hes become too secretive recently.” chan handed the cups to the boys. “is that yang jeongin your talking about?” “yeah, you know him?” “kind of do you have his number, I need to ask him something” chan asked and the tallest of the boys wrote his number down on a napkin and left. 

After closing the store at 5pm woojin and chan talked about the small boy who frequently came into their store. “if he doesn’t come in tomorrow we text him?” chan asked the older who nodded. What they wanted to tell him was that they liked him back, they were poly but jeongin obviously didn’t know that and assumed the worst. 

The next day both boys kept glancing at the clock right up until they knew that he should be in school. They knew that they were going to text him later, why not call you ask. Well they know that he will never pick up a call from a number he doesn’t recognise plus he then doesn’t have to be put on the spot and can take time to think about what he is going to respond with. 

They use woojins phone once the store closes. 

Woojin: hey jeongin, its woojin and chan. We wanted to let you know that we return your feelings. We had been wondering how to tell you for a while but when you tolled us you liked us we knew just to tell you so here it is. We like you too jeongin. Even if you don’t want to be involved with us please come back to the cafe, its boring in the mornings without you. 

They sent a pretty big text but were not expecting a text back right away, they wanted to give the boy time. 

Jeongin: really? but you don’t even know me. Im younger than you wont it be weird?  
Woojin: your 17 right?  
Jeongin: yeah. How old are you and chan?  
Woojin: 21, we’re not that much older than you, plus we can take it slow, I mean it takes years to form relationships. I mean if your comfortable with that, dating two guys  
jeongin: yeah I am, your right your not that much older than me :)

the next day woojin and can both kept glancing at the clock again and smiled when they heard the bells go as someone opened the door. They turned around to see jeongin who again had his tie wonky and not done up properly. 

“black coffee or mocha?” woojin asked smiling at the boy who looked adorable. “mocha please” chan smiled at the cute boy before him. “so what do you say about a date on Saturday?” woojin asked the boy who took the cup from him and all three of them sat down. “sure, where should we go?” jeongin asked he had no clue where the confidence came from but he was glad to have it. “how about the new ice cream parlour down the road from the your school?” chan suggested. Jeongin finished his drink for the first time in months and stood up to go to school when woojin stopped him and fixed his tie and flattened the boys hair which was standing up slightly from him not brushing it after getting out of the shower. The boy had to leave or he would be late but before he left he gave a quick hug to the boys and ran out before he could see their reactions, he hoped they liked it but he ran out just in case. 

Both boys smiled at each other before going behind the counter again waiting for more customers who usually came at this time. They agreed for jeongin to come to the café on Saturday and they would walk together. 

“jeongin, you look fine” one of jeongins friends tolled him after jeongin had been complaining that his outfit looked weird, he wanted it to look amazing for woojin and chan. “so who are these guys anyway, you never talked about them to us before then randomly tell us your going on a date with them?” hyunjin one of jeongin's friends asked him. “jeongin, I need age, names, when your going to be back and where your going” seungmin said and jeongin hated telling his friends things but he knew they only asked questions to keep him safe and because he is the youngest and needs protecting. “age 21, names kim woojin and bang chan, ill be back around 6 and we are going to the ice cream parlour by our school for a bit” jeongin said and finished putting his shoes on. He new this was going to be difficult because woojin and chan already know each other and are dating but they knew nothing about jeongin apart from his age and what school he goes to. 

When jeongin got there woojin and chan were already waiting. He decided to get them a single white rose and a yellow rose each. He thought about what to bring them and as he wants to open a flower shop he thought he should bring them some flowers. He was dressed in a baby pink hoodie with black ripped jeans and trainers. Chan was wearing a blue chequered shirt with black jeans and black jacket which was left undone, woojin however wore white jeans with a back t-shirt and a thin cardigan over the top. 

Jeongin was extremely nervous to walk over to them. He wished he had the confidence he had while still in their shop but he knew it was never going to come back so he did his best and walked over and handed them their roses each. “awwwww, jeongin this is adorable” woojin hugged the boy and chan smiled. After they ordered their ice cream they wanted to get to know each other. “so jeongin what do you want to do after you leave school?” chan asked. “i want to open a flower shop, im studying business at school so it can help.” “so jeongin what does a yellow and white rose mean?” woojin asked looking down at the flowers he had put in his chest pocket so they were sticking out. “well giving yellow roses shows joy and friendship and white roses shows new beginnings” jeongin said, he already loved them so much and he didn’t know too much about them both. 

“well jeongin, woojin and I have a question to ask you” chan started and looked at woojin so they knew to say it at the same time. “will you be our boyfriend?” they said together. Jeongin was so happy he could cry, he stood up and hugged them and of course said yes. He realised his friends were all there too, just watching from a far. “jeongin, you know your friends are there watching” chan whispered to the boy who just nodded. “how about we walk you home? your friends look like they might kill us if we don’t” woojin chuckled and on the way home he held hands with both boys. 

“woojin, chan I really love you” jeongin said once they were closer to the boys home. “we love you too”


End file.
